


The adventures of Sherlock and Archie

by Not_An_Author_ButITry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Author_ButITry/pseuds/Not_An_Author_ButITry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock came to be Archie's guardian, and their subsequent adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The adventures of Sherlock and Archie

Lisa was a lovely lady, always gentle and sweet according to Mary. They had met four years prior to the wedding, both nurses working in a hospital. Mary proved a kind shoulder for her to cry on when her abusive husband abandoned her and her young son Archie. They had been passing acquaintances until that night Lisa broke down, it was half past 11 - the pair picking up some night shifts - Lisa ended up crying in Mary's company. It was all kind and good, a normal friendship for a 'still new to the normal world' Mary Morstan. 

However, kindness and goodness are not defenses against murder. 

**********

It had been nearing six years since Lisa's husband had left. But one evening a knock came to her door. He barged in when Lisa opened the door unthinkingly - not checking through the peep-hole. He was drunk.  
"You can't be here!" Lisa shouted at her maniacal ex.  
He let out a series of curses and nonsensical threats.  
Lisa silently thanked heaven for her son being at a friends house that night.  
After a bit of a scuffle and lots of shouting the pair were in the kitchen. There was more screaming and arguing when Lisa's ex picked up a knife, she screamed but that didn't stop him from plunging the knife downward in to her left shoulder. He ripped the blade out, she was still screaming. Another stab to the center of her chest and the screaming stopped - blood bubbled up in her mouth. A final stab above her left breast and the slim red head fell back. She hit the floor with a thud; her skull cracking - assurance to her fatality.  
With that her ex-husband dropped the knife and fled; back through the open door of Lisa's home and in to the dark and empty streets. 

**********

It was a gloomy day, like so many other late autumn days.  
Recognizing the body Lestrade had spared no time in calling Sherlock. Since wrapping up the resurrection of Moriarty Lestrade could likely count on a single hand the number of times he's seen Sherlock. He'd been keeping a low profile since Moriarty.  
But now the larger then life 'Consulting Detective' was barging in to the house with both Watsons on his heals; Mary holding the infant Shirley - right over a year old by now. 

Lestrade sighed at the sight if the infant. Sherlock already sweeping around the crime scene, John remorsefully standing back - Lestrade had learned over time to just expect that sort of thing from John. He acted like death was a horror to mourn, but then Sherlock would finish with the body and John would swoop in and begin his own examination - regaling each of his findings to his companion. To Sherlock.  
But perhaps this was a more genuine sadness; after all she was a friend.  
The 'Dynamic Duo' and their nonchalance about death was one thing; a particular something that Lestrade had grown accustomed to. But a baby! A baby at a crime scene. That was too far, way to far for him.  
"Really! What? Why is she here?" Lestrade gesticulated wildly. 

"Well" Mary scolded "it was either this or leaver her with Mrs. Hudson. She's a fine lady, but"

"Yeah. Yeah. Alright then, I get it." Lestrade cut Mary off. 

Sherlock was ready to give the entire series of incidence from the prior night when a small, familiar voice echoed from the kitchen door.  
Archie was standing there, he'd grown a bit since the wedding but not as much as would be expected of a boy his age. He was seven - almost eight at the wedding. Nearly two years prior. 

The boy saw his mother, shock taking over the young boy. 

"Get him out of here!" Lestrade boomed, Mary being the only body in the room with enough spence to usher the boy out of the room and up the stairs.

**********

The investigation in to Lisa's murder hardly lasted fifteen minutes - a car was dispatched to arrest her ex-husband, but a lose end remained. 

A lose end that sat in an ambulance wrapped in Mary's embrace as Sherlock paraded out of the house; john sulking out behind him - still speaking with Lestrade. 

Sherlock stopped when he caught sight of the boy "what will become of the boy?" Sherlock a gaze remained fixed on Archie as be spoke behind him. 

"Well" Lestrade began "he'll likely end up in a foster home for the night. No family. Ya know" Lestrade sighed. "Poor kid. He's all alone now. His dad going to jail, his mother's parents died about twelve years ago in a car accident. And now, this... Poor kid. Hasn't got anybody."

Sherlock took a sharp inhale in that way he did when he'd made a decision - "No. That is not true." Sherlock belted matter-of-factly as he spun on his heals. "I will take him, he may stay at Baker Street until more suitable accommodations can be found."

Lestrade looked a shocked a John. 

"What?" John broke an all too long silence. 

"He is an intelligent boy, I believe I could weather his presence." Sherlock tossed a hand back as though he had clarified all that needed to be. 

"Sherlock, you do understand that there is quite a lot to this process." Lestrade gaped.

"Yes. Yes." Sherlock turned on his heals again. "I'll put in a call to Mycroft. Speed things up a bit." Sherlock began walking towards the ambulance and the boy within it. "Lestrade, I trust you to take care of the more pressing paperwork and the like. Just... Make it go away - or something..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went with Shirley for The Watson baby, it was either that or Willow.  
> You know, because "William Sherlock Scott Holmes"  
> So, either Willow (like William) or Shirley (like Sherlock). 
> 
> I know this reads a bit thrown together, it was like 2am when I wrote it haha I just had an idea and wanted to write if down. It will certainly be edited and this is just an intro to a much longer tale. 
> 
> I just adored Archie and Sherlock together so much! It was sooo precious!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please comment! But understand that I know it needs work! Haha
> 
> Xoxoxo -still trying


End file.
